JAKQ Dengeki Tai: The Reawakening
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Part 2 of the Sentai Series. CRIME attacks again and Joker needs four recruits. Episode 2 up!
1. What If?

A/N: While I'm doing Goranger, I am going to do JAKQ Dengeki Tai as well. But, now you are asking me, why are you writing another Reawakening series? One, Goranger is 84 episodes long. Two, this is 35 episodes long. So, I have this series done faster than Goranger, even though Goranger is 8 episodes ahead. You can also make characters as well for this and new monsters!

This is the sequel to Goranger, just letting you know that.

Now, for a brief talk about this series…

**JAKQ Dengeki Tai is © 1977-1978 by Toei Co. and I don't own it. THE END!**

**Prologue: What If?**

For your information, this is set in 1977, right after Goranger's base was destroyed. For the people that never heard of the second sentai, here's what happened. After Goranger went to Africa to continue their war to take down the Black Cross Army, Iron Claw is known as the Iron Czar of a global criminal empire known as CRIME. With the help of faceless grunts called Crimers, and cyborg assassins, CRIME strives to become the greatest mafia organization in the world. In order to fight this threat, ISSIS was created. ISSIS is also called the International Science Special Investigation Squad. Tokyo ISSIS commander Kujirai Daisuke or better known as "Joker", recruits four young test subjects to go under this cyborg experiment to strengthen his forces in Japan. Their names were Sakurai Gorou (Spade Ace), a multitalented athlete, Ryuu Higashi (Dia Jack), who was a junior weight champion, Karen Mizuki (Heart Queen) who worked for the police force and the dead oceanographer that is now living, Daichi Bunta (Clover King). Obtaining powers beyond belief, these four became JAKQ Dengeki Tai, or JAKQ Shock Team.

With the help of Big One (Banba Soukichi) and help (Goranger), CRIME was taken down.

Now, what if there were five new soldiers to take down Iron Claw? Well, here's your chance. Joker needs your help. Definitely! And please make characters for this sentai series please?

Name:

Age:

Weapon:

Ranger Designation: (Red, Blue, Green for guys, pink for girl, white is either)

Description:

Attire: (1-17, 18-35) (Unless you're making a white ranger, he appears in episode 23-35)

Assasins- for CRIME

Name: (Devil + Monster)

Description:

Weapon:

Crime That Was Comitted: (What crime did he commit?)

Next up, Episode 1- The 4 Cards! The Trump Is JAKQ


	2. JAKQ's Triumph

**A/N: Here's the first episode of JAKQ Dengeki Tai: The Reawakening. Here you see the four warriors and their new fortress, the Skyace. **

_(waves crash on the beach, the Toei logo appears)_

**JAKQ Dengeki Tai © 1977 by Toei Corp. **

_(JAKQ Dengeki Tai logo appears, trumpets sound)_

_(Spade Machine and Dia Machine start driving around in the dirt)_

_  
(Heart Buggy and Auto Clover start out too)_

_**J.A.K.Q, J.A.K.Q, J.A.K.Q**_

_(Spade Machine collides into Dia Machine)_

_**Spade and Diamond (hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

_(All four stay in a line heading to Tokyo)_

_**Heart and Club (hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

_(Spade Machine arrives in front)_

_**Let's go Co-back**_

_(Sasuke appears inside the Machine. In writing it said, "Spade Ace, Sasuke Edogawa)_

_**Dive in, weave in and out hey**_

_(Dia Machine stops next)_

_**Four cards! JAKQ**_

_(Jacklyn appears inside her machine. In writing it said, "Dia Jack, Jacklyn McCray)_

_(Anzu appers inside her buggy. In writing it said, "Heart Queen. Anzu Kushida)_

_**Fighting spirit rages and sorrows lay**_

_(Anthony drives on his Auto Clover. In writing it said, "Clover King. Anthony Madigan")_

_(The four jump off their vehicles and become JAKQ. They run toward the edge of town. _

_**Inside this cold, hard machine**_

_(Sasuke chases a criminal down the street, with Jacklyn behind him)_

_**This is our secret**_

_(Anzu and Anthony follow them)_

_**Nobody knows**_

_(They are in the henshin capsules)_

_**This is our secret ace up our sleeves**_

_(They morph into Spade Ace, Clover King, Dia Jack and Heart Queen)_

_(Dealer throws out the cards)_

_**J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q! Four cyborgs!**_

_(Skyace appears over Japan and shoots down Crimers)_

_**J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q!  
**_

_(4 Cards appear, revealing the JAKQ Team. Sasuke, Anzu, Anthony and Jacklyn)_

_**Dengeki Tai**_

Somewhere on a distant island off the coast of Japan…

An island stood in the coast of Japan. It was a beautiful island, no life lived on it, but it was kind of nice just to look at it. However, what they didn't know was that an underground force lives under there. The evil force was known as CRIME. Their goal: was to commit crimes around the world and conquer the world.

The huge mountain on the island began to break in half, they slowly came down. Inside there was a door that automatically opened inside. There were five planes. The planes were grey with a white circle disc on top. The five planes flew out of the island and headed for Japan.

However, what they didn't know was that the Japanese Navy surrounded the area, afraid that the Black Cross Army would attack. The Japanese Navy took action as they saw these unusual like aircrafts. The five B-Fighter planes took off and began to shoot. The planes missed and launched a huge a missile. But, it wasn't like other missiles. This missile was an air to air bomb. Anything that was heat-seeking in the air would be destroyed. Somehow, the missile hit one of the planes causing all five to explode like a chain reaction.

The ships began to fire, but the five planes launched a mega size bomb. One of them hit the ships, causing a mushroom cloud explosion. Anything within 10 miles of that radius was either seriously damaged, or vaporized.

The planes returned to their bases. Inside the control room, a black creature with human eyes watched this. It was so awesome on his opinion to see another nuclear weapon go in affect.

"Yes," he said.

He clenched iron claws. That's why his name was Iron Claw. A man appeared wearing a tuxedo with an MP-40 on his belt.

"Iron Claw, this was the best plan ever," said the guy.

"Thank you, Mr. Yoshiyama. Now, please help me as we plan to take over the world. Where should we start?" asked Iron Claw.

"Try Japan. The whole country," said Mr. Yoshiyama, "You see, I think you know them. Himitsu Sentai Goranger has gone to Africa. They won't be able to help." 

Iron Claw turned the map over to notice that they did leave Japan. He saw pictures of their destroyed base.

"Okay," said Iron Claw, "With no one defending Japan, it's time for a new army to take over the land!"

**EPISODE 1: THE 4 CARDS! THE TRIUMPHANT POWER OF JAKQ**

ISSIS…

The International Science Special Investigation Squad of Japan looked at this personally. The man was wearing a blue leisure suit, and his hair was brown and well groomed. His name was Joker. He turned to his officers, who wore light blue and carried armored machine guns.

"Listen," said Joker, "CRIME has struck here! Goranger has left! My assignment is to find four more recruits. While I am there, try to hold off the monster known as the Devil Killer. Understood?"

The police officers nodded and they ran out the back door to the city. He then turned to activate the EAGLE computer.

"Commander Edogawa," he said.

"Edogawa, how are you?" asked Joker.

"Why Joker, it's been too long," said Edogawa, "You need me?" 

"Yes, CRIME has struck. I need one of your people to become part of a sentai team," said Edogawa.

"Well, you can ask my nephew Sasuke. He's with his horse at Hokkaido," said Edogawa.

"Thanks," said Joker.

He picked up his blue hat and went to Hokkaido.

Tokyo…

The police officers had their guns around the alleyways. They heard that Devil Killer would be right in their sights. One of them turned around to notice a green dumpster. He opened it to notice a metallic monster that looked like a devil with red eyes. He shot them with his eyes opened. Gunfire occurred, but it didn't affect the monster. He shot all who shot him. He growled as he climbed out with a couple of Crimers. The Crimers were black and grayish carrying assault rifles. They shot the police officers as they left toward the nearest jewelry store.

Hokkaido…

He wore his army suit and his black sparkling hair was shining due to the sun. He cleaned up his horse. He heard footsteps heading toward him. When he turned around, he noticed Joker behind him.

"Sasuke? Right?" asked Joker.

"Edogawa told me about you. Joker?" asked Sasuke.

"Correct," said Joker, "I need your help."

Sasuke nodded, "Then what is it?"

"Well," said Joker, "CRIME has struck again and I need a group to defeat them. I want you to lead them as Spade Ace. But, in order to do this you got to go through surgery!"

Sasuke then jumped to conclusions, "I'M NOT DYING! AM I?"

"No!" said Joker, "In order to make sure that the suit activates, you got to have cyborg implants in you. No, it won't make you immortal, but it will make you have super powers beyond belief."

Sasuke nodded and he turned to his past. He saw the Goranger fight the Black Cross Army easily using their powers. Maybe, if he wanted to save the world, he could do it too. He wanted to be a Goranger, but to be part of a different team and to lead it. It was certainly what he wanted.

"Sasuke Edogawa is here to help," said Sasuke.

"Great," said Joker.

Sasuke was taken to the nearest hospital in Tokyo. Doctors began to give him surgery on his wrist, chest and ankles, giving him cyborg powers beyond belief. After an hour, he recovered from it and he turned to Joker.

"How did it feel?" asked Joker.

Sasuke turned to notice knifes and electronic stuff came out of his fingers.

"I got to admit, this is pretty spiffy," said Sasuke.

"Rest," said Joker, "I want to make you have a full recovery tomorrow." 

Sasuke nodded as he lay on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was now part human, part cyborg. He reached for the TV while Joker sat down with him to notice a girl on the television wearing handcuffs. Sasuke couldn't believe it as he saw what he saw. She saw a girl wearing a turquoise hoodie with a white diamond on the hoodie. Her brunette hair was down to her shoulders and wore turquoise tennis shoes. Her brown eyes scanned the area as she was taken away.

"Hmm," said Joker as he began to leave, "I will be right back. I am going to Tokyo Prison." 

Sasuke nodded as he lay on the hospital bed with new cyborg implants in his body.

Tokyo Prison…

She was alone in the jail cell with hand cuffs. She sat down on the hard cold bench. She removed her hood and her brown hair was released from the hood, coming down to her shoulders. The criminals all looked at her as she attempted to tie her shoes. Suddenly, she heard the jail cell open. The officer released the cuffs.

"You're free," he said.

"I thought I had to serve a sentence," she said.

"Well, a man insisted to free you," said the officer, "This way." 

The officer escorted the girl to the main office where she met… Joker.

"So, you're Jacklyn McCray," said Joker.

"None other," said Jacklyn, "Call me Jack." 

"Okay, Jack," said Joker, "I have a proposition!"

Jack turned up in surprise. A huge proposition for her was there. It was time to ask. 

"What proposition?" asked Jack.

"Help me stop CRIME from attacking the city of Tokyo," said Joker, "I heard all about you."

"Me?" asked Jack.

"Yes, Jacklyn McCray. Graduated at 18, left America and ran away here in Japan. You stole and lived on the streets. You took karate classes, and you are a great black belt in it too. Well, here's your choice, either you help me or you stay in prison?"

Jacklyn looked down at the hard floor and turned to Joker. She nodded in response.

"Sure," said Jack, "I would be happy to help."

Back in Tokyo Jewelry…

The staff was working for the last three hours after lunch. Everything was going normal until there were shootings from the street. Everybody that was in the front of the store, either died or was crippled. The Crimers and the Devil Killer walked in to the back. One of the Crimers pulled one of the boxes. It didn't open.

"Shoot them!" yelled Devil Killer.

They shot all the cases and took out whatever jewelry was left. They ran away from the jewelry store and headed out west. There, the cops arrived and woman with black hair tied up into two ponytails began to examine the scene. She brushed off her dark blue police shirt and turned to the cop while brushing her skirt.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Just now Ms. Kushida," said the cop.

"Okay. They have been hitting every jewelry store this week!" she said, "Where is Goranger?"

She walked toward the boxes. Each one of them was either ripped open or destroyed.

"How weird," she said.

Suddenly, the watch began to beep. She noticed she had to get somewhere.

"MY DAD!" she yelled.

_(JAKQ Appears on the screen)_

_(Skyace appears on the screen)_

The girl left her police uniform on and ran toward the restaurant. She noticed her father next to the door. As they kneeled down and prepared to eat, they began to talk.

"So, how's police work going?" asked her father.

"Well," she said, "It wasn't all that good. There were fifteen hits the last week at local jewelries stores all around the country and since Goranger is gone, we won't be able to defeat them."

Her father patted her on the back, "When there's a will, there's a way." 

They ate dinner and walked back to their car. They drove toward the bridge when suddenly; a huge mack truck came in front of them. The girl drove off the bridge and she was so lucky. She hit the dirt. She closed her eyes as someone came to pick her up…

Hospital…

She woke up to notice Joker, Jacklyn and Sasuke looking at her.

"Anzu?" asked Joker, "Sergeant Kushida?"

Anzu nodded, "Yes." 

"I am Joker. Head of the ISSIS. I am here to recruit you to help fight CRIME," said Joker.

Anzu nodded, "Is my father here?"

Joker looked down at her, "He's… he's dead." 

Anzu began to wail. Tears came out of her eyes, making her wail even more.

"But, if you would help me," said Joker, "You would get revenge. What do you say?"

Anzu nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."

Joker walked up and ran toward the bathroom until he noticed something caught his eye. In the cryogenic room, a man stood there covered in a gold capsule. He had brown hair, brown eyes.

"Who's he?" asked Joker to one of the scientists.

"Anthony Madigan. Knocked out severly in an oceanography accident," said the scientist.

Joker nodded, "Well, his organs functioned properly. Correct?"

"Yeah, but not for long. We have to stop his life support systems off today!" said the scientist, "He will die." 

"Don't," said Joker, "Like the others, give him cyborg implants too. He's been drafted!"

So, Jacklyn McCray, Anthony Magidan and Anzu Kushida obtained cyborg implants. Each had a different ability. For example, McCray can use electricity, while Anzu uses magnetic energy and Anthony can use gravitational force. As for Sasuke, he could see through walls.

ISSIS…

Anthony shrugged as his red shirt was rippling from the wind with his blue jeans on him. He tied his dark brown hair with his dark blue bandana. Anzu wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a white heart on it covered with a brown vest. She wore a black skirt and flat pink shoes. Jacklyn wore what she got on when she met Joker and for Sasuke, he wore a red collared shirt and white pants. Over the red shirt was the same white jacket from Yuuji. They get through two doors and open them. He pressed a secret button on the panel and they went down a couple of floors. There, the four people walked toward Joker. He wore a yellow suit with the letters, J, A, K and Q.

"Hi," said Joker, "I am here to recruit you. I need you to solve this mystery. I want you to find out what Devil Killer wants. But, first, I might as well tell you who you will become." 

He threw out four cards toward them.

"Sasuke! Spade Ace!" said Joker.

Sasuke threw the card back to him.

"Jacklyn! Dia Jack!' said Joker.

Jacklyn threw the card back to him with fury in her hands.

"Anzu, Heart Queen!" said Joker.

Anzu threw the card back to him as Joker turned to Anthony.

"Anthony, Clover King!" 

He nodded and threw the card to Joker. He put the cards back in the deck.

"J! A! K! Q!" said Joker, "You are known as the JAKQ Shock Team!"

"Shock Team?" asked Anthony.

Joker pressed a button and the team turned around to notice a red fortress that looks like an airplane.

"Looks like Varideen," muttered Sasuke.

"Guys, meet your transportation! Skyace!" said Joker, "It's armed with weapons. The last whereabouts of Devil Killer is at the dam of Tokyo. Go there to see what's going on."

The JAKQ team ran into Skyace. It looked like Goranger's Variblume, but it was a lot smaller and it looked similar to an aircraft cockpit. It had two seats in the front and two seats in the back. Sasuke and Jacklyn sat in the front while the others sat behind. The Skyace shot up high in to the air. Jacklyn pressed the thruster button, waiting for Sasuke's command.

"SKYACE! GO!" yelled Sasuke.

And it was so.

CRIME Fortress…

Iron Claw and Mr. Yoshiyama looked at the city of Tokyo to notice a red airplane like fortress.

"Could that be Goranger?" asked Mr. Yoshiyama.

Iron Claw shook his head, "No. It looks like… Skyace? Who would send that?"

"Probably a man named Joker," said Mr. Yoshiyama.

"JOKER?" yelled Iron Claw, "That ass who sent his officers to try to kill Devil Killer? He could be sending more! Send the planes to bomb that fortress."

The planes were sent out to Tokyo, where they saw the Skyace heading toward Tokyo's hideout. Jacklyn pulled Sasuke's arm and pointed to the planes, as they began shooting. The fortress shook with terror.

"Okay," said Sasuke, "You want to play do ya?"

He pressed a red button and two rockets came out from below the nose of the fortress. It shot one of the planes, causing a massive explosion.

"That's it!" said Jacklyn.

She pressed a blue button, activating machine gun turrets from either side. The planes started to have flames ignite from their engines causing more explosions. But, more came from under them. Anthony looked at them as they tried to find the button to release more rockets. Anthony's foot suddenly pressed a silver switch and a console appeared. He pressed a green button next to him, and a pink fog appeared under them, causing the planes below them to explode. Sasuke snickered as he saw Anzu do the same thing, they were on the starboard and port sides of the aircraft. Anzu pressed a pink button making rockets appear on either side, causing explosions. The other planes retreated as JAKQ Dengeki Tai headed toward the warehouse of Tokyo.

In the meantime, at the dam, Devil Killer growled as he melted the wall. The wall collapsed, making a huge hole. The Crimers and Devil Killer walked in to their hideout where they have tons of jewelry that were placed in brown bags. Devil Killer quickly covered the wall to make sure no one was suspicious. He smiled so reluctantly as he picked up the golden necklaces.

"We can sell these now for cash. And we will hit all the stores in Japan and the world of beauty will be destroyed!" he said.

He ran off to do his bidding. What he didn't know was that someone was above landing above the dam. The Crimers followed him to the exit.

Outside of the dam, Sasuke used his eyes. His optical eyes switched to scope mode. He could see the cold dark floors and passages to notice brown bags of gold jewelry.

"I see jewelry," said Sasuke.

Jacklyn nodded, "Why would they hide it here?"

Anthony looked at Sasuke, "You don't mind do you, if I break the top off to get through."

"Sure," said Sasuke, "This dam has been stable for a long time."

His fist activated and a huge hole appeared. Anthony jumped down and everybody else followed them. They walked toward the room. It was filled with electronic parts and there were many recorders and other systems.

"Who would put jewelry right here?" asked Jacklyn.

Anthony held the jewelry in his hand, "Well, think about it. We should bring this back into ISSIS. Who knows when they will come back?"

No sooner they left, there was a loud click.

"What was that?" asked Jacklyn.

Sasuke looked around to notice a brown wire on the wall and heading to a piece of dynamite on the corner. Fire was coming by, very quickly.

"Dynamite!" yelled Sasuke.

They both ran out to the hole.

"How do we leave?" asked Anzu.

Suddenly, Anthony lifted his legs and lifted Anzu, he began to float. She and the others floated out of the dam and headed over Skyace. They got out of there just in time. The dam exploded into a million pieces. Water rushed toward the end of the river, but was blocked with a cement layering three feet away from the dam explosion.

The Skyace landed on the dirt ground.

"Now where did they go?" asked Anzu.

Anthony and Jacklyn looked around the dirt, to notice tire tracks. Anzu and Sasuke noticed it and went over to them. Anzu knelt down toward the dirt and listened for some sound.

"They are heading back to town. They are about to hit another store!" said Anzu.

"What do we do?" asked Anthony.

"I noticed the strengthening capsules in the middle of the Skyace," said Jacklyn, "Maybe we have to enter them."

"Great," said Sasuke, "Let's henshin!" 

"Right!" said the others.

They entered the Skyace and went into the middle of Skyace. There were four capsules. One with a spade above it, then a diamond, a heart and there was a club next to it. Sasuke went into the one with a spade above it. The henshin capsule closed on him. The others went into their capsules, and the door closed on them.

"JAKQ Transform!" yelled Sasuke.

He was in a black background and his whole body turned red. Suddenly, he was in a suit. He wore a red helmet with a blue spade on the helmet as a visor A white A was above the spade. A red suit appeared on him. His gloves were red and his boots were white, but his arms were right. He has a white belt that has a colorful J with a spade, club, diamond and a heart. There was also a white strap diagonally across his left shoulder with the letter A in yellow with a red background in a patch, sewed to the diagonal strap. On the strap, edged on his left shoulder were four long triangles next to each other. One was red, one was blue, one was pink and one was green. In the middle there was battery packs edged in his white strap that was diagonal. He also wore a red cape. On the side of his boots was a black rectangle like patch with a red spade.

Jacklyn also was in a black background and her body turned blue. She turned into her battle suit. She wore a white helmet with a blue diamond as a visor. She also had the letter J above the diamond. It was pretty much like Sasuke's but it was blue and she had the letter J in blue instead of A on the white strap. She wore a blue cape and the side of her boots was a black rectangle patch with a blue diamond.

Anzu appeared in a black background and her body turned pink. She turned also into her battle suit. She wore a white helmet with a red heart as her visor with a red Q on the top. She has the pink version of what the other two rangers had except she wore a skirt and she had the letter Q instead of the J or A on her patch in a pink background. She also wore a pink cape and her boots were black with a pink heart on them.

Anthony was engulfed in a black background and his body turned green. He turned into his battle suit. He wore a white helmet with a green clover, or club with a green K on the top of his visor. It was the green version like the other three, and his patch was green with a yellow K on the white strap. Also, he wore the white boots with the patch of the club on the side.

The doors opened and the team looked at each other.

"Wow, I feel a lot stronger," said Anzu.

"Definitely," said Anthony.

"Let's go!" said Sasuke.

"We're almost there," said Jacklyn, "Well, according to the radar."

They saw them near the Tokyo Mall. Everybody was screaming and ran out of there, as the mall had mini explosions into the jewelry store.

"Let's give CRIME the** shock** of their lives!" said Sasuke.

The Skyace landed above the stairs that led downstairs. Devil Killer grinned as he carried more bags of jewelry and a woman hostage.

"Time to die. Goranger is not here to protect you!" said Devil Killer, "Crimers shoot her!"

Suddenly, a red flash of energy swept her and put her some place safe. Devil Killer turned to notice four people wearing red, blue, green and pink.

"Goranger?" asked Devil Killer.

"No," said Sasuke, "This time you are fighting us!"

"Who are you?" yelled Devil Killer.

"Spade Ace!"

"Dia Jack!"

"Heart Queen!"

"Clover King!"

The four rangers jumped in the air and put their fists in the air.

"**We are… JAKQ**** Dengeki Tai!"**

Devil Killer pointed toward them, summoning his monsters toward them. Sasuke jumped over the rail and kicked one of the Crimers in the face with full force. He swung at them with his fist. He took out his ace from his visor and a red harpoon gun appeared.

"Spadepoon!" he yelled.

The Crimers launched their assault rifles. Sasuke ducked while the bushes next to him were sacrificed. He launched his harpoons and killed the Crimers that were attacking him. Next, it was Jacklyn. She kicked one of them, and chopped one in the neck. She punched the other one in front of her. She threw a chair at them, causing them to back down. Jacklyn took out a diamond from her visor and a blue laser gun appeared with a diamond tip point.

"Diamond Scope!" yelled Jacklyn.

The scope came out and a yellow circle appeared in their bodies.

"Electric Shock!"

They began to become electrocuted and they fell down and exploded.

"Yeah!" yelled Jacklyn.

Anzu pulled out a heart and a huge pink bow appeared with a heart in the middle.

"Heart Bow, Magnetize!"

A Crimer was pulled to her bow. The other crimers were pulled into a straight line. She used her arrow. The Crimer was released and everybody was stabbed through the heart, from her magnetism powers. The Crimers exploded in her area.

Anthony jumped up and threw them over the railing. He punched one of them and threw the other one to him. He took out a clover and a green sword appeared with a clover-shaped handle.

"Clover Sword!"

He slashed them with his sword. He jumped up in the air and slaughtered one. He then lifted one of them in the air. He threw his sword like a boomerang. Anthony grabbed the sword as the Crimer fell with the others. They exploded into a million pieces.

Devil Killer came charging forward. Sasuke used his harpoon and it gave Devil Killer excruciating pain in his abdomen. Jacklyn, Anzu, Sasuke and Anthony jumped up in the air and used their attacks.

"Time for our team attack!" said Sasuke, "Ready?" 

"READY!" said the others.

"What?" asked Devil Killer.

"JAKQ COVACK!" yelled Sasuke.

The four JAKQ grabbed him and they put their heads together. Electronic energies appeared from their helmets. They began to make a tornado, causing Devil Killer to scream. The JAKQ team jumped down as he stood in the sky. They used their fists.

"JAKQ Shock!"

Devil Killer died in a massive explosion.

ISSIS…

"Not bad," said Joker.

"Thank you," said Sasuke, having a sip of coffee.

"But, now he won't stop commiting crimes all over the world," said Joker.

"We'll be ready," said Anzu.

TBC…

**Next:**

**Episode 2- Destroy The Secret Factory**


	3. Destroy the Secret Factory

A/N: Time to start Chapter 2 of JAKQ. Characters are owned by me, Sakura Haruno-WhitePretear, ClarinetWrathArineko, and Starfighter364. Remember, that I don't own Super Sentai.

Underneath the surface, there was a huge monster walking with a bunch of Crimers.

"Move it! Move it! I have stuff to do!" yelled the monster, "Iron Claw wants me to get the money to Shanky like now." 

"When?" asked the Crimers.

Suddenly, the sound of the drill was so fierce, the Crimer screamed as he died.

"Now," he said, walking toward the surface.

_(JAKQ Dengeki Tai logo appears, trumpets sound)_

_(Spade Machine and Dia Machine start driving around in the dirt)_

_(Heart Buggy and Auto Clover start out too)_

_**J.A.K.Q, J.A.K.Q, J.A.K.Q**_

_(Spade Machine collides into Dia Machine)_

_**Spade and Diamond (hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

_(All four stay in a line heading to Tokyo)_

_**Heart and Club (hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

_(Spade Machine arrives in front)_

_**Let's go Co-back**_

_(Sasuke appears inside the Machine. In writing it said, "Spade Ace, Sasuke Edogawa)_

_**Dive in, weave in and out hey**_

_(Dia Machine stops next)_

_**Four cards! JAKQ**_

_(Jacklyn appears inside her machine. In writing it said, "Dia Jack, Jacklyn McCray)_

_(Anzu appers inside her buggy. In writing it said, "Heart Queen. Anzu Kushida)_

_**Fighting spirit rages and sorrows lay**_

_(Anthony drives on his Auto Clover. In writing it said, "Clover King. Anthony Madigan")_

_(The four jump off their vehicles and become JAKQ. They run toward the edge of town. _

_**Inside this cold, hard machine**_

_(Sasuke chases a criminal down the street, with Jacklyn behind him)_

_**This is our secret**_

_(Anzu and Anthony follow them)_

_**Nobody knows**_

_(They are in the henshin capsules)_

_**This is our secret ace up our sleeves**_

_(They morph into Spade Ace, Clover King, Dia Jack and Heart Queen)_

_(Dealer throws out the cards)_

_**J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q! Four cyborgs!**_

_(Skyace appears over Japan and shoots down Crimers)_

_**J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q! J.A.K.Q! Dengeki Tai**_

_(4 Cards appear, revealing the JAKQ Team. Sasuke, Anzu, Anthony and Jacklyn)_

CRIME Base…

Iron Claw looked at the TV screen to notice our four heroes fighting Devil Killer and blowing it up. He turned off the TV and turned to his fellow monster that was next. He was mechanical and had a drill on its chest with red eyes.

"JAKQ Dengeki Tai must not know about this. Your job as a criminal is very high in it's standards. How is your operation, Devil Driller?" 

Devil Driller laughed, "It's going quite fine along all standards. The smuggling operation was a great thing. I love it!"

"Great," said Iron Claw, "Any deals made yet?" 

"We're about to make one now," said Devil Driller.

"Good," said Iron Claw, "Even or without refusal, shoot them. Take the merchandise and money to the factory down under the power plant of Tokyo. Your job is this. To make sure JAKQ Dengeki Tai doesn't make their entrance. Understood?" 

Devil Driller nodded, "Yes sir!"

**Date: February 28, 1977**

**Episode 2: Destroy the Secret Factory**

Anthony, Anzu, and Jack were cleaning the Skyace computer controls. They were fond of what they were doing especially Anthony, the Clover King. He tested his strengthening capsule and turned into that great hero and cleaned the tanks, before turning back. Jack laughed as Anthony turned to her.

"You know," said Jack, "What are you doing?" 

"Well, Jacklyn, if you want to know, I'm cleaning in my suit. I don't want my clothes to get wet. And I was going to train in the gym with this."

"Well, maybe I should," she said, "It's been a while."

Jacklyn hopped into Dia Jack's capsule and transformed as well, leaving Anzu to finish up. When she did, she noticed the two JAKQ members heading toward the gym.

"Oh, then I should change too," she said, turning into Heart Queen. When she was released, she then looked at herself and noticed that there was a Jack, King, and Queen. They were missing an Ace.

Goranger Central, or what's left of it…

Sasuke, already turned into Spade Ace removed his helmet and went through the rubble of Yuuji's room to look for something important. He couldn't believe he kept it in when General Great Golden Mask blew up the base. He in turn found a picture of his father and him. He then heard coughs from behind. He turned to notice his uncle.

"Uncle Kenpachi," said Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kenpachi Edogawa.

"I should ask you the same question," said Sasuke.

"Well, I'm on leave," said Edogawa, "You know EAGLE permits no one to be here."

"Um, remember, I'm from ISSIS. I have full access," said Sasuke.

Edogawa looked down at his uniform and the yellow cape and the Spade Ace.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, you joined JAKQ Dengeki Tai," he said.

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from the outside to notice Yuuji, the Aka Ranger coming down the stairs, "I'm surprised this place is still standing, even it is burnt down."

The Aka Ranger smiled to notice Sasuke, "I guess there's another Red."

Yuuji shook hands with Spade Ace, "Yeah," said Sasuke.

Suddenly, they heard gun shots above Goranger Central. He grabbed his helmet and Yuuji followed him toward the stairs to notice a dead man and a monster running away with a briefcase. Yuuji turned to Sasuke.

"How worse did it get since we defended it?" asked Yuuji.

"CRIME erupted when Black Cross was destroyed," said Sasuke, "Apparently, me, two Americans, and a police officer from Tokyo received cyborg implants and the only way to get out of this suit is if I go in the Strengthening Capsule in the Jack Tank, which is in the Skyace."

"Skyace?" asked Yuuji.

"The flying fortress besides the Varideen," said Sasuke, checking his pulse, "He's dead, looking for ID."

Yuuji opened his pockets to notice a huge wallet. He opened it to notice his identity. It was a man with a beard on the photograph and his name was written.

"Shanky Tsuyoshi?" asked Yuuji.

"Hey, he's the famous smuggler in Japan. Why would he get shot?" asked Edogawa.

Sasuke looked at it, "No, it isn't. Look at the hole, you can see the ground."

Yuuji looked and turned to Edogawa, "He's right, sir."

Sasuke looked at the wallet, and put it in a bag for evidence, "Well, I better get going, nice seeing you guys." 

"Good luck solving this mystery," said Yuuji, "I'll tell the others you said hi."

"Great," said Sasuke.

Back at ISSIS, JAKQ began to fight off with their weapons when suddenly Sasuke arrived without the strengthening capsule. He walked to the rest and they took off their helmets.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Trouble in Tokyo," said Sasuke.

Once the rangers transformed out of their uniforms, they walked up to Joker, who was typing a report on their first case. Joker looked up and looked at Sasuke.

"Hello," said Joker, "Got a call from EAGLE. Edogawa said that you and Aka Ranger found a dead man drilled in the heart, is that true?" 

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "And there was footprints from the body round the bend. His name is Shanky Tsuyoshi. I need INTERPOL to do a background check on him."

"Okay," said Joker, "Processing."

He typed on the computer to notice a huge big fat man on the screen with a huge machine gun that he held up. His teeth grinned as he shot more other smugglers.

"He was the greatest smuggler," said Joker.

"What?" yelled the rangers.

"Yes, it's true," said Joker, "Until now. He's been wanted for murder one, manslaughter, murder two, smuggling and drug dealing. If caught, he was supposed to be sent to twenty years to life in prison. Well, if he was."

"Okay," said Anthony, "And I guess we may have to go find him." 

"That's right," said Joker, "I don't know what is going on, but I want you to find clues to this matter."

Sasuke nodded and turned to the other rangers, "Queen, come with me in Skyace. Jack and King, go to the Dia Machine and the Auto Clover. Search throughout the whole town. You see anything out of the ordinary, get back here. CRIME is up to something." 

"Right, Ace," said the rangers.

Anzu and Sasuke entered the Skyace and Jack and Anthony waited as the Skyace took off from the bottom of the port. There were four machine vehicles. One was red and looked like a race car. Jack went to the blue version of that and Anthony hopped on the Auto Clover, which was a green motorcycle.

Meanwhile, at the factory, Devil Driller and a bunch of Crimers were surrounding him as he held the briefcase. He opened it to show money and diamonds. He laughed with a bellow. Driller turned to the monster and laughed as he dumped the money.

"All right!" yelled Devil Driller, "Perfect!" 

"I see the plan is already making effort?" asked a voice.

He turned to notice Iron Claw as he turned on the lights. There were multi-colored lights surrounding the factory as the diamonds were being turned into cannons by a new machine.

"Perfect," said Iron Claw, "I'm really proud of you!"

Devil Driller nodded as he turned his security camera to notice Anthony walking on the concrete near the factory.

"Clover King!" said Iron Claw, "Crimers, get him!"

Outside the factory….

The sun was now at high noon as Anthony parked the Auto Clover next to the pavement. He saw a huge red and white factory with a huge hole.

"Hmm….," said Anthony, walking across the sidewalk to notice a huge hole. Suddenly, Crimers popped out of the hole. He turned around to notice they had machine guns. He lifted himself up so fast that the machine guns began to fire. He flew down and kicked the Crimer. He took the gun and started shooting the Crimers. Suddenly, Devil Driller came up and took the gun and the Crimers held him. Suddenly, Anthony turned to notice Iron Claw.

"So, if it isn't one of those teenagers of JAKQ Dengeki Tai!" yelled Iron Claw.

"Iron Claw," said Anthony.

"Kill him, Driller!" yelled Iron Claw.

"It will be my pleasure," he yelled.

Suddenly, a huge arrow shot the Driller. He turned to notice Skyace landing down below. Anzu arrived in her uniform and jumped toward Anthony.

"Heart Queen!" yelled Iron Claw.

Suddenly, Sasuke arrived from the cockpit.

"Spade Ace!" grumbled Devil Driller.

Suddenly, Devil Driller got run over by Jack. She jumped out of the car and kicked the Crimers out of the way.

"Get to the Strengthening Capsules!" said Sasuke.

Jack and Anthony nodded as they went inside the Skyace and transformed. The rangers got down and posed.

"Crimers, attack! You too, Driller!"

The Crimers came out from the ground as the rangers posed and attacked. The Clover Sword arrived in Anthony's hand, making a huge slice on the Crimers. He jumped up and the graviton waves made the Crimers go apart and then collide together.

Anzu used her Heart Bow. She released the arrow, causing the Crimers to fall. Suddenly, using her magnetism energy, the Crimer came toward her, as she sliced one with her bow.

"Take this, Heart Bow!" yelled Anzu.

A pink arrow shot the ground as they exploded into a million pieces. Next was Jack as she took out her Diamond Scope.

"Diamond Scope, Electric Shock!" yelled Jack.

The Electric Shock shattered the rest of the Crimers. Finally, when the rangers finished, Sasuke used the Spadepoon, but suddenly Devil Driller escaped as he pulled the trigger.

"Crap!" yelled Sasuke.

The team looked at him as they returned back to ISSIS.

ISSIS…

"What? There's a huge hole underneath a factory?" asked Joker.

The warriors nodded, "We think that's the only way to get down to the factory. But, Driller was pretty stupid to drill a hole in the concrete."

"Yeah, we may have to go infiltrate," said Sasuke.

"If I were you however, park Skyace in a secret location," said Joker, walking up to tell them what to do, "And then if I were you, use the Jack Tank to destroy their operation. The diamonds and jewelry that were there must've been from when the Devil Killer robbed the stores. Once you kill Driller, get down quickly to get the diamonds that were stolen."

"Okay," said the warriors.

The rangers dashed into the Skyace and flew toward the factory. Little did they know, they had company from the sky of CRIME, and Iron Claw wasn't happy.

"I guess CRIME is out on a killing spree," said Jack.

Sasuke looked and nodded, "I got an idea. Anthony and Anzu get in the Jack Tank."

The bottom of Skyace opened up to notice a white tank with a blue diamond on it with red claws from either side and a machine gun on top. Anzu got in the back while Anthony drove. The Tank fell off the Skyace and tumbled over as it fell in the hole.

"Let's go," said Anthony.

The claws reached out to destroy part of the base. Devil Driller looked at the claws as the machine gun shot the controls of the factory. The Crimers came running, but they got run over by the tank as a huge missile destroyed the factory. However, Devil Driller escaped. Anthony got out into the fire and grabbed the diamonds before more debris came falling down. He got in the tank, with his clothing ripped from the fire as they backed the place out, causing a major explosion. The factory exploded as the Jack Tank used its claws to cling on to Skyace.

"Thanks," said Anthony.

"You're welcome," said Sasuke, dropping the Tank down on top of the bridge that led to the factory that already exploded with the warehouse that collapsed from below. The tank went back in the base and the warriors transformed in the capsules and got out to notice Devil Driller with a bad temper.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Devil Driller.

"Spade Ace!"

"Dia Jack!" 

"Heart Queen!"

"Clover King!"

"We are JAKQ Dengeki Tai!" they yelled, jumping down to the ground.

Whatever it took, Devil Driller wasn't going to let this happen, "Attack."

The Crimers surrounded them and attacked. Quickly,, the team blocked their attacks and threw them down on the ground. Jack jumped up and kicked the Crimers. She then used a tornado kick to smack the rest of them. She took out her Diamond Scope and shot the Crimers with electric bolts.

"Ha," said Jack.

Suddenly, machine gun fire could be heard. The team dodged the bullets. Anzu used her Heart Bow and suddenly the Crimers were shot in the faces as they landed to the ground. Then, it was Anthony's turn using the Clover Sword. The Clover Sword finished off the rest of the Crimers, leaving Devil Driller.

Jack took out her Diamond Scope and electrocuted the Driller. Then Anzu used her Heart Bow and magnetized the Driller, stabbing it in the chest. Finally, Anthony's Clover Sword caused Driller to float in the sky. The rangers ran toward Sasuke who had his Spadepoon ready.

"Spadepoon Attack!" he yelled.

A minor Nuclear explosion occurred, but Devil Driller still stood up to fight, "Okay. Drill Shoot!"

Five drills came out from his chest as the warriors ducked causing a huge dent in the walls.

"Let's do it!" said Jack.

"Right!" said Sasuke, "Hey, that's my line." 

The four JAKQ fused Driller with nuclear, electric, magnetic, and gravitational energy as they flew up toward the sky. They kicked him in the face and they landed on the ground punching their fists in the air.

"JAKQ COBACK!" yelled the team.

Suddenly, Devil Driller exploded into thin air.

"All right," said Anthony, "Let's bring back the diamonds." 

"Is the factory destroyed?" asked Sasuke.

Anthony pointed to what used to be the factory and the rangers laughed, "Great job," said Jack, "Let's get back home." 

"Case Closed," said Anzu, laughing.

Out on the ocean waves, the rangers were having a little bit of fiun watching the sky of the day go into night. ISSIS gave them a huge break thanks to their huge operation that they used to defeat them.

"Well, finally we have a break!" yelled Anzu.

"Yeah," said Sasuke.

The rangers looked at each other and looked at that island that was ten miles off the coast of Japan, which was fairly visible.

"I guess that's CRIME," said Jack, "When will we go." 

"We go when we can," said Sasuke.

The rangers watched and wondered what Iron Claw will do now that JAKQ Dengeki Tai destroyed the diamond operation.

**TBC… **

_**Next episode, Anthony and a couple of kids that are scouts hang out at the woods where a monster known as Devil Mite appears. Iron Claw wanted to make mechanical animals to rampage the town. Can JAKQ Dengeki Tai get rid of Devil Mite and save the city? Find out.**_

**Episode 3- King's Rampage **


End file.
